


Reminiscing

by 1000014



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, renji yomo - Freeform, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, uta - Freeform, yomo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta tells the story of his first night with Yomo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

I am reminiscing of course. But it would be nice to tell you how it all happened. It's not something we go around shouting, nor feel the need to tell everyone, we are happy with what we have. Itori would probably tell you in a much more exciting way. Nevertheless, here is how I fell in love with Renji Yomo.

The 4th ward was always trouble. I was a "peacemaker" of sorts, so when I heard about a strong ghoul turning up to start trouble, well, my interest was piqued. There weren't many who could properly fight me. I wanted to know just how strong he was.

He was searching for his sister, whom unfortunately, had most likely lost her life to the CCG. When I first caught sight of him, I could see he was fire, smashing through whatever stood in his way, determined eyes shining through the beautiful black and red.

I stalked, watching with interest, along the back alleys, the rooftops, watching the silver of his hair turn to red in a matter of seconds. I longed to fight him.

Eventually I got my chance. And again. And again. We fought like no one has before. He IS strong, we are even. We shed so much of each other's blood, it was endearing. His ferociousness had me craving for more each time. I wanted the challenge, yet neither of us could get the upper hand. Each time we drew, we both had to admit defeat, and withdraw. The other ghouls around purposely avoided us when we were in the same area.

It was one fight in question where we ended up skidding across the floor leaving a trail of red behind us, I remember my head bashing into a wall, him on top of me, the pulse was racing. I realised I was aroused, and truth be told so was he. I felt him rub against my thigh as he placed his hands around my neck trying to pry the breath out of me. Not that it would work, of course. My bloodied mouth grinned; it dawned on him I was enjoying this too much. I had a splutter of words escape my lips and his grip loosened. I can't remember exactly what I said, but we stopped fighting, just lay there panting into each other, as his hands left my neck. To this day (he will deny this) I swear down he slid his hand down just to check if I was enjoying this as much as he thought. Of course I was. Feeling his slight erection against my leg left me wanting more than just a fight. Nothing happened at that point, of course. He stood up, and exited the scene quickly. I was left in a pool of our blood, thinking how I could get what I wanted. I knew now I would need a truce.

I found him later on of course perched high on some scaffolding. Just like a raven perched up high, solitary. I annoyingly joined him, talked to him. Spent hours talking. We got to know each other, without killing each other.

I took him back to mine. I pushed him into my couch and attacked his mouth with mine. He offered little resistance. His hands crept under my vest pulling me into his arms further. I felt that familiar hardness on my leg once again, one of my hands wandering down to get in his trousers. Again, the only resistance I was offered was a grunt, which isn't enough to stop me getting what I want. I pulled away from the kiss, sliding down off his lap until my mouth could take in his erection. I may have to admit, this was one of the things that did it for me originally. Yomo is big. There isn't any denying that. My hands rubbed up his muscular chest as my mouth went down taking it all in. He lost himself at this point; his hands started frantically grabbing whatever they could as he struggled to contain himself. I sped up, my head sliding up and down right to the tip, tasting his pre-cum with the point of my tongue, to push back down again.

He grabbed me off his dick suddenly. He almost tore my shorts off exposing my lower half (and the tattoos no one else had needed to see; not to mention my own erection at this point) and literally pulled my body down onto him, forcing me to take him all in at once. I howled. It's my own fault really, it's what I wanted. We still play rough from time to time of course. For now though the sensation burnt through me as I got fucked and filled by this wonderful thing.

Fucked and filled. The guy has (and continues to have) copious amounts of stamina and...a quick reload time shall we say. Of course I couldn't let him keep me full all night.

Yomo may be bigger than me but I can hold my own. After a small breather on this highly sexed night I shoved my mouth onto his, my piercings bashing against his face. I made sure to get him under me, twisting our bodies, whilst I let my hand wander down around his waist, lifting him up from the couch. I slithered down a little, and pushed myself into him as a little payback on my part.

Of course I didn't forcibly pull him down onto me, so I can say I did scream louder, but his grunts and groans proved to me he was enjoying being penetrated just as much as I did. His silver hair messily fell over his beautiful face as I mercilessly pounded away. He grabbed at his cock, rubbing at it to keep up with me. He was blushing. I'll never forget the blush. I could fit all of myself comfortably inside him, taking it out slowly sometimes and pushing back in with force, then changing tempo back to speed. Unfortunately I did come before him, letting it all go inside before I pulled out for the final time that night. I grabbed his hand still pumping at himself to help, and it wasn't long I had his semen over my hand. I licked at it, as he looked at me behind red cheeks and meek eyes.

We decided that night that this was how out truce would work. I fuck him, he fucks me, we occasionally have some play fights. We work well as a team. But I do love him, and always have since that day.


End file.
